Stielhandgranate
The Model 24 Stielhandgranate or the Stick hand grenade was the German standard hand grenade. It appears in all games except for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer This grenade is the German grenade of choice. It is exactly the same as the Allied grenades, but much more common, as it is normally dropped by dead German soldiers. It has a different animation when thrown, the pin is pulled from the base and the grenade tumbles through the air when thrown. Multiplayer This is issued to the German team. In Call of Duty and its expansion pack United Offensive, all grenades are statistically similar. They have a damage range of 250-10 in single-player, and 120-5 in multiplayer, with a fuse of five seconds. They also have a melee attack dealing 50 damage with an animation similar to a pistol whip. The maximum number of grenades one can hold is 10, although in practice this only occurs in single-player. In multiplayer, grenade distribution is determined by the weapon one spawns with. Those equipped with a Scoped Kar98k receive one grenade; those with the MP40 or MP44 receive two; and those with the Kar98k receive three. Importantly, in Call of Duty players cannot be stunned by grenades. In United Offensive, the damage and max number of grenades stays constant, but a few changes are enacted. Players can be shell shocked by grenades. Grenades also have the ability to be cooked, where the grenade is armed but kept in the player's hand so that the fuse is shortened when thrown. Grenade distribution is totally changed as well; instead of being determined by the weapon equipped, it is determined by rank. Privates spawn with one grenade, Riflemen with two, and Platoon Sergeants with three. Image:nazigren_1.png| Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the Stielhandgranate is the Axis grenade of choice. It is commonly seen during all campaigns, dropped by fallen foes as well as being found in in pre-set stashes. It is more abundant than the Allied grenades, and therefore may quickly replace the player's starting grenade supply. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer This weapon is the standard Axis grenade. The grenade is frequently found among dead enemies. It functions in the exact the same way as the others. It is much more common than the Allies' grenades, therefore, will normally be used in almost every mission. Multiplayer Issued to the German team, these grenades are exactly the same as the other grenades. In Call of Duty 2, one M24 Stielhandgranate is issued to those equipped with the MP40 or M1897 Trenchgun, two for those with the MP44 or Gewehr 43, and three for those with the Scoped Kar98k or Kar98k. Image:nazigrenthrow_2.png| Call of Duty 3 The grenades frequently drop from dead enemies. They are very common throughout the campaign. The effectiveness of grenades depends on difficulty and skill of the thrower. On Easy and Regular the grenades are quite effective but in Veteran the enemies usually evade the blast in time, unless they are holed up in a building or small room with no exit other than the one that the player is throwing the grenade through. File:CoD3_Stielhandgranate.jpg Call of Duty: World at War The Stielhandgranate is found fairly commonly during the Russian Campaign in singleplayer, but is absent from multiplayer, aside from the co-op campaign, and Nazi Zombies. The grenades are used if the player runs out of grenades from the start of the mission. The grenades are automatically picked up and will replace the RGD-33 if the player needs more grenades. Nazi Zombies The Stielhandgranate is available in all maps for 250 points. The player starts off with two at the beginning of the game and receives two additional grenades per round. The Stielhandgranate is very effective for making crawlers. If thrown too close, the grenade can stun/hurt or even kill the player. They are able to be purchased from the walls on every Zombies map, for 250 points. Purchasing fills the player's stock up to its maximum of four. The Stielhandgranate can be obtained from the Mystery Box too this is as likely as getting a colt M1911 from the box. This happens when the player has 0-2 grenades on themselves and goes to the box when the round number is changing, although this rarely happens. Image:stick_5.png| Image:stickthrown_5.png| Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Singleplayer This grenade is featured in the game, and as usual, is the main grenade of the German Army. It can be picked up and used like a normal one. Statistic wise, it is about the same as the Mk. 2, but flies through the air a little slower. Multiplayer In multiplayer, if the German faction is chosen the player will have 5 Stielhandgranaten instead of 5 Mk.2 grenades as all the other factions. Trivia *The Stielhandgranate is absent from the Call of Duty: World At War multiplayer, as with the Panzershreck. However, in Nazi Zombies the player starts off with two Stielhandgranaten. They can also be bought off the wall. *In Call of Duty: World at War, if all four Stielhandgranaten are thrown at once in single player, the skin of one grenade will appear different than the other grenades. *The skin from Call of Duty 2 is the same in Call of Duty: World At War. *It is possible to get Stielhandgranate from the mystery box in Nazi Zombies, but this is extremely rare. *A player can buy these grenades off the walls in all Nazi Zombies maps. Grenade Bags cost 250 points and refill all four grenades. This purchase is generally not recommended as at the end of each round all players get two grenades. *There is a glitch in the Russian campaign of World at War (DS). If the player is using a sniper rifle and pick up Stielhandgranaten, cross-hairs will appear until the player decides to aim down the sight or switch weapons. *The player still spawns with these grenades on the Nazi Zombies map Shi No Numa, which is odd because this map is an Imperial zombie map. *The very distinctive appearance of the grenade led to its being called a "stick grenade", or a "potato masher" in British Army slang, and is today one of the most easily recognized infantry weapons of the 20th century. Video thumb|500px|right